thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe X: Creation Tools
Arkn Universe X '''has opened its '''Creation Tools to the public to allow for seamless lore building and design in an open-source manner. These tools allow anyone to be able to contribute to Universe X and become part of the bigger picture. Universe X Moderator: Penthepoet Creation Tools: Story 1. Character Creation * Their species (Arkn, Dekn, Human, Half-Breed, Shades, Nagiani, Eelekti, Ythen, etc.). * Their full name. * Their home (realm, sub-realm, region, settlement, etc.). * Any abilities or skills they possess. * Alliances (i.e. where their loyalties lie). * An establishing backstory, or brief bio (i.e. where they came from, their history, how they fit into the world). Limitations, Etc.: * Eelekti characters are limited to the Silulis. * Creating new Hethe is not permitted. This includes Hethe hybrid characters. * Writing Ythen characters is allowed. HOWEVER, keep in mind that only a few Ythen are active at any given time; they seldom interact with other beings, and cannot enter other realms. * With the exception of the Hethe (and possibly the Ythen), no being in Arkn: Legacy is immortal. If you want to write a non-Ythen character who subverts this rule, you need to have a plausible explanation for why they're immortal, and your concepts must be cleared by a Mod. * Creating new Dekn Masters is allowed. HOWEVER, they cannot be more powerful than the most powerful existing Masters (Marchosias, Andras, Belial, and the emperors). Any custom character abilities (i.e. those that aren't covered on the wiki) must be cleared by a Mod. * The use of existing characters and items from Universe A should be EXTREMELY LIMITED. We know the Arknverse has some amazing things, but we want to keep things in Legacy as fresh and original as possible. If you wish to use an existing character, please clear it with a Mod before proceeding. * A character page must be created for your new character. All new character pages must be tagged with the appropriate categories (otherwise, the page will be difficult to find). If you have questions or problems with creating a new page, see a Mod. 2. Plot Formation * Where the story takes place. * What existing characters will be used, or crossed over. * Any connections to existing canonical, established stories. * Estimated story length (best guess). Limitations, Etc.: * All crossovers with existing characters and storylines must be cleared with a Moderator and the creator of the content you want to crossover with. * New stories/series/blogs must be added to the lists on the respective medium pages (i.e. Written Works and Webseries). * A new wiki page must be created for an new, ongoing series. All new series pages must be tagged with the appropriate categories. Creation Tools: Lore 1. Race Creation * Where do they come from / How did they evolve? * Where do they live? * What do they eat? * What do they look like? * What is their anatomy? * How do they reproduce? * Do they have a society/government? If so, what is it? * How intelligent are they? What is their temperament like? (Are they peaceful? Warlike?) * If they live with other races (like Arkn and Dekn), how do the races interact, and what happens if crimes or disputes break out? * What are the limits of their technology, and are they capable of traversing sub-realms? * If they have any abilities unnatural to normal biology, then fully explain them here. * What makes them useful for others in the Mythos (beyond story)? How does the Mythos benefit having this race? Do they serve a purpose outside of your own narrative? Limitations, Etc: * A race cannot have more technological advances then the Dekn or the U.M.E.E.C. * The final step is to go back over the previous steps and logically break down your lore; revising it to clear any redundancy. If a stranger cannot create a character based on the race using all you have provided to your standard, then you need to go back and fix things. People should not have to come to the creator to ask how something works unless it is very specific and not expanded on. 2. Settlement Creation History * Founder. (And how it was founded.) * Government. (How is the government organized? Who are the current government officials?) * Important historical events. * Traditions. (Do they have any holidays? Special practices? Do they have any folk heroes?) * Religious practices. (Which Hethe is commonly worshiped there? Do they have any region-specific religious practices?) Layout * Districts. (How is your settlement divided up?) * Architecture. (How are the buildings, etc. designed? What kinds of materials do they use?) * Important locations/features. * Aesthetics. (What does your settlement look like overall? What is the atmosphere? What smells and sounds would you experience there? Try to describe it in as much detail as possible.) * Technology ** What is their technological level (i.e. how advanced are they)? ** How does their technology work within (and around) their environment? ** What sort of technology (if any) do they use for defense? ** How does their technology influence the atmosphere and overall aesthetics of their settlement? Limitations, Etc.: * Settlements must be cleared by a Legacy moderator before being issued into canon. 3. Creature Checklist * Where do they come from? How did they evolve? * Where do they live? * What do they look like? (Anatomy/Appearance)? * What is their diet? * What is their behavior like? * How do they reproduce? * What is their intelligence? * If they live with other races, how do your beings interact with them? * If they have any abilities unnatural to normal biology, then fully explain them here. * What makes them useful for others in the Mythos beyond story? * How does the Mythos benefit having this species? * Do they serve a purpose outside of your own narrative? Limitations, Etc.: * New races cannot be strong enough to wipe out hold cities (unless approved by a moderator). 4. Relic Checklist * Name * Origin * Powers/Abilities * How It Works (Function) Limitations, Etc: * Relics must be cleared by a Universe X moderator before being used in canon. * Like existing characters, The use of existing relics/items from Universe A should be EXTREMELY LIMITED. If you wish to use an existing relic, please clear it with a Moderator before proceeding. 5. Sub-realm Checklist * Name. * Biome/Terrain. * Special properties. * Bestiary. Limitations, Etc.: * New sub-realms must be expanded upon and planned out as in-depth as possible. * Larger (proposed) sub-realms must be submitted to a Moderator for approval. In General: * DO NOT create, write, or edit while under the influence of drugs or alcohol. Anything you create while drunk or high probably won't make much sense, and will cause confusion and frustration when you (and the moderators) try to understand it later. If you have an idea while under the influence, jot it down and wait until you've sobered up; if you think it will work for your plot, run it past one of the mods. * Try to avoid using slang, conversational language, or abbreviations when writing a wiki page. * Try to avoid using "TBA" (To Be Added) on wiki pages. * PROOFREAD your material before you publish. If you need a beta reader, ask the Mods for help. The Moderators can be contacted via wiki chat, Discord, or their Tumblr: penthepoet.tumblr.com IVSparrow Enjoy creating, and if you need assistance, you can contact the mods for help!Category:Universe X